


Clouds

by forsakenlemon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenlemon/pseuds/forsakenlemon
Summary: Her eyes shot open, widening as she saw how close Dipper was. Their faces were only a few inches apart.





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> A friend requested this and so I thought why not. Also posted on tumblr! (forsakenlemon)

When Mabel came home from her training she found Dipper sitting in a bean bag chair in the living room. She threw her pink duffle to the floor and herself onto the couch, her ponytail bouncing up and down.  
„Howis my favorit stepbrother doing?“. she asked, grinning at him upside down.  
„I’m your only stepbrother, Mabel. How was wrestling?"  
„Oh, it was awesome! I fought with Mimi today, we’re a great team! But you’re trying to change the subject. I asked how you’re doing.“  
„I’m fine“, he said and continued to stare at his black phone screen.  
„You’re not fine, something is bothering you.“  
„How do you know?“, he asked, frowning, and turned to her.  
„Your nose is twitching.“  
„My nose is… Mabel, you’re _way too_ observant.“  
„Maybe you’re just not observant enough!“  
It was quiet for a few seconds while the two stepsiblings looked at each other. After another moment Dipper gave up trying to convince his sister that nothing was wrong and instead tried to avoid her brain-melting stare. Unfortunately, without any luck. He sighed.  
„I talked to Wendy today. Met her on the way home. Apparently she and Robbie are a thing again.“  
„Really? I thought he’s with Tambry?“  
„They broke up because Robbie still had feelings for Wendy.“  
„Oh.“ Mabel sat up and pulled her legs to her chest.  
„Are you upset? She’s your first crush…“  
„I just hope he doesn’t mess it up again, Wendy is great and deserves the best.“  
„That sounds like you’re jealous, Dip.“  
„I am not jealous, I don’t even like her like that anymore.“  
„You don’t?“, Mabel asked surprised and felt something in her stomach flutter as Dipper shook his head yes. It became quiet again for a moment, then the 16-year-old girl started absentmindedly picking at her pink and purple striped knee socks.  
„Maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe it’s the universe trying to tell you that the two of you wouldn’t have worked out“, she said, looking down at the – apparently very interesting – floor. She was afraid to look at her brother, scared he would see the true meaning of her words through her eyes. Just recently she’d come to terms with the nature of her feeling for her stepbrother and it was clear that he could not know.  
He didn’t see her as anything more than a sister. Being siblings – even non-related – was great but as the probably most romantic person in the entire world Mabel had a hard time accepting that she and her beloved would never have a chance.  
„Yeah“, mumbled Dipper and cut through her thoughts. „Maybe you’re right. Thanks, M.“  
Mabel almost squeaked in surprise when Dipper took her hand and squeezed it while smiling at her thankfully.  
The butterflies in the girls stomach multiplied.  
She squeezed back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her brothers warm hand in hers, the soft pressure of his fingers, his hot breath against her mouth… 

_Wait, what?_

Her eyes shot open, widening as she saw how close Dipper was. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Mabel gasped and Dipper opened his eyes too. The teens turned beet red.  
„Uuh… Dipper?“, Mabel asked, in a high voice clearly overwhelmed.  
„Oh god, Mabel, I am _so_ sorry! I haven’t… I didn’t… This is… Gosh, please forget this ever hapened!“, her brother begged, hiding his face in his hands.  
While he continued to beg for forgiveness, Mabel began to analyze the situation.  
Dipper had just told her that his crush was back together with the one guy he couldn’t stand, and that he himself had no more feelings for said crush. Well, former crush.  
Then the boy had gotten pretty close and blushed like mad when Mabel caught him. Putting one and one together the girl’s brain finally realized what happened.  
But that couldn’t be true, right?

Her stepbrother was still apologizing profusely while she tried not to freak out. She took a deep breath and gathered her courage.  
„D-Dipper? Did… did you just try to kiss me…?“, she asked hesitantly. The boys mouth shut close immediately. He just stared at her, face red like a tomato, holding his breath. She stared right back, waiting for the answer she so desperately needed.  
It took quite a few – absolutely terrifying – moments then Dipper lowered his head and whispered: „Yes…“  
But it wasn’t enough. Mabel needed to know.  
„Why?“  
„BecauseI like you.“  
„You like me?“, Mabel asked hopefully but Dipper was too occupied with blaming himself to notice her tone.  
„Yeah, I’m sorry. I know that this is gonna make things weird between us but… maybe we can work this out and-“  
The teenager was cut off as Mabel grabbed his face with both hands and smashed their lips together. Dipper tensed against her but after a few short seconds he relaxed and kissed back. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss and getting lost in the feeling of Mabel’s warmth.


End file.
